Battles of Rivals
by Deathwolf923410
Summary: This is all about the Rivals in the show fighting
1. Chapter 1

Battles of Rivals

Chapter 1: Lee vs Neji

It is the dead of night, and Rock Lee is once again training. You see him Kicking and punching the log, trying desperately to surpass his rival Neji Hyuga. Tenten is watching him from behind the tree wishing that he would give up. Just then, he jumps up and runs off. She follows him and suddenly she sees him and Neji staring each other down.

"Good! Tenten! Come route me on as I fight Neji! And this time I will win!"

"Oh Please." Neji Replies, "You'll lose as you always do." Lee lunges at Neji

"Leaf Whirlwind!" He does a spinning kick trying to trip Neji, but Neji jumps. "Byakugan!" His Byakugan activates and he lunges toward Lee and stabs at a point on his chest. He hits his mark and Lee convulses, but uses the opportunity to punch Neji in the face as hard as he can. Neji flinches but jumps back and activates his divination circle.

"You shouldn't have challenged me lee. Hyuga Style Taijutsu! 2 palms!" He strikes 2 of Lee's Chakra Points. "4 palms!" He hits 2 more. "8 palms!" 4 more. "16 palms!" 8 more. "32 palms!" As he's about to hit more of Lee's Chakra points, Lee jumps to avoid it and drops down onto Neji's head.

"Ha! I have seen your technique enough to know how to avoid it!" As the two keep fighting, Tenten watches in horror as her two teammates kill each other. She wants to route for Lee, who she has a crush on, but she thinks that would make Neji mad. "First Gate! OPEN!" Lee screams as he opens his first Chakra Gate and starts glowing with a rage of power. He charges in toward Neji with a speed even his Byakugan eyes cannot see, and kicks him into the air. Then he raps his air bands around Nejis arms and kicks as hard as he possibly can. "SECRET LOTUS!" Neji falls to the ground, but jumps back up and runs in toward Lee. "I'm not going to let some failure who cant even use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu beat me!" he screams as he charges in. He takes 10 Kunai out of his pack and throws them at Lee, but Lee grabs them all out of midair and throws them back. "Second Gate! OPEN! Third Gate! Forth gate!" He releases his next 3 chakra gates and glows with even more power. He runs in and starts pounding on Neji's face as hard as he can. The blood spatter starts flying everywhere. Just as he was about to finish him off, he stops. Tenten is directly in his path.

"Stop it Lee! You've won! You're going to end up killing him!" Tenten's words seem to get to him and he starts calming down. He stops glowing as his Chakra gates slowly close.

"You… you are right... Tenten… Neji… I…" He runs off in shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sasuke vs Naruto

Naruto heads to the hospital to visit Sasuke after they rescued him from Orochimaru. He's still pissed about Sasuke using the power of the curse mark to defeat him, but he is his teammate, so he has to visit him. He finually reaches the room.

"Hey Sasuke… how you feelin," He says.

"I'm fine loser. But I've been thinking. Is the only reason I beat you because of that curse mark, or because I'm naturally better then you? Obviously the latter." He smiles. Naruto gets pissed.

"YOU IDIOT. I COULD SO BEAT YOU. IN FACT, I CHALLENGE YOU RIGHT NOW!" To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto lunges forward with a Kunai suddenly in his hand. Sasuke jumps and Naruto slashes his bed to shreds. Naruto has a demonic look in his eyes. He lunges forward again and this time Sasuke uses his own Kunai to stop Naruto's.

"You… idiot" he says "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke slashes the Kunai out of Naruto's hands, and Naruto pushes him out of the window. He lands on his feet and starts making hand signs. As Naruto jumps out the window down to him, he activates his Jutsu. "Fire Style! Barrage of Flames Jutsu!" Blasts of Fire fly from his hands, and Naruto gets hit head on. As he falls to the ground burning, he poofs out of existence. Sasuke has a look of shock on his face "Shit! A shadow Clone!" He gets hit in his back with Narutos fist, he gets up to see one of Naruto's clones manipulating the air around his hand. Sasuke trys to get up, but gets hit square in the gut. "RASENGAN!" The Air blast tears up Sasuke's chest and the blood flies everywhere. He gets blasted back into a building, causing it to collapse.

"Hmmph. Stronger then me my ass…" Naruto says as he walks away.


End file.
